


Reminder

by sookehh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I made myself sad, M/M, angst&pain, czyli to co kocham najbardziej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Moje ciche przypomnienie o tym, kim jestem. Kim byłem. Kim chcę być.





	Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Po wielu miesiącach spędzonych w szufladzie, w końcu postanawiam podzielić się tą historią. Tytuł sponsorowany przez Mumfordów (jak zwykle). Enjoy.

_so watch the world tear us apart  
a stoic mind and a bleeding heart_

  

 

Budzi mnie okropne, przeszywające zimno, przechodzące wzdłuż całego mojego ciała. Drżę mimo panującej dookoła późnej wiosny i puchowej kołdry, pod którą skrywam swoje słabości.

Chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, doskonale wiem, że znów miałem koszmary. Zamiast przerażających obrazów mojej wyobraźni, towarzyszy mi tylko to cholerne poczucie strachu, dziwny posmak koszmaru, gorzki, cierpki. Staram się zapić go szklanką wody stojącą na stoliku obok łóżka, którą nieśmiało oświetlają drobne, pojedyncze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Nie przynosi to niestety żadnych pożądanych skutków. Dalej trwam gdzieś między snem a jawą, pośrodku materaca, wciąż nie potrafiąc otrząsnąć się z sennej mary.

Rezygnuję z dalszego snu. Nie mam ochoty, ani tym bardziej siły, aby przechodzić przez ten sam stan ponownie.

Pospiesznie parzę kawę i biorę się za przygotowanie jajek z bekonem według przepisu mojej matki. W tle cicho grające radio, w powietrzu zaś unosi się zapach świeżo ściętych kwiatów, które spoczywają w wazonie na samym środku kuchennego stołu. Przez krótki moment staram się przypomnieć sobie twarz kobiety, która mnie urodziła, ale z przerażeniem uświadamiam sobie, że w głowie mam tylko pustkę. Nie potrafię przywrócić wspomnienia jej oczu, uśmiechu czy nawet głosu. Pamiętam tylko to, że była – była lub jest. Nadal jest mi ciężko to określić.

Porcelanowy talerz wyślizguje mi się z rąk, z hukiem roztrzaskując się na drewnianej podłodze w kuchni. Wraz z nim na drobny mak rozsypują się resztki moich wspomnień, niepełnych, jakby skradzionych lub ukrytych gdzieś głęboko, może nawet przede mną samym.

– Jesteś beznadziejny, Bucky.

Moich uszu dobiega aksamitny, kobiecy głos, jednocześnie też ciężki i nawet trochę bolesny. Klęcząc na jednym z kolan, odwracam w jej kierunku spojrzenie zmęczonego życiem człowieka.

Diana. Moja ukochana i znienawidzona Diana.

Diana, bez której nie potrafię żyć i której chciałbym nigdy więcej w życiu nie zobaczyć. Stoi przede mną w swej całej okazałości. Długowłosa blondynka o wodnistych oczach i bardzo delikatnej urodzie, zbyt delikatnej jak na okrutność słów, które ma w zwyczaju wypowiadać. Zawsze, gdy ją widzę, mam wrażenie, jakby przy jednym mrugnięciu okiem miała ulecieć, choć wiem, że twardo stoi na ziemi swoimi drobnymi, bosymi stopami i nic takiego się nie stanie. Odziana jest, niezależnie od pory roku, w stalowoszarą suknię, taką sięgającą kostek; materiał swobodnie zwisa z jej nienaturalnie kościstych ramion.

– Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać – mamroczę cicho, zbierając kawałki potłuczonej porcelany. Cudem unikam skaleczenia jednym z nich.

– Mówiłeś coś? – pyta, przechadzając się lekkim krokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Wzdycham tylko, machając przecząco głową. Na moment odbiera mi mowę, jakby coś w środku mnie zamarzło. Jakby ta wieczna zima, którą w sobie noszę, dała o sobie znać, uniemożliwiając mi wypowiedzenie czegokolwiek, wydania z siebie chociażby najmniejszego, pojedynczego dźwięku.

Resztę poranka spędzamy dla odmiany w milczeniu, choć doskonale wiem, że Diana tylko czeka na moje potknięcie, po to, aby powiedzieć coś na ten temat. Dokładniej to, co mówi zawsze. _Jesteś do niczego, Bucky_ albo _nie zasługujesz na to, aby tutaj być,_ a nawet _jesteś zły do szpiku kości, James._ Nic jednak nie zabolało mnie tak bardzo, tak cholernie mocno, jak słowa wypowiedziane przez nią po jednej z kłótni. _Boję się ciebie, Bucky._

W tamtej chwili to było niczym cios poniżej pasa. Ja, ten, który dba o nią, troszczy się i pielęgnuje, jest jednocześnie powodem do strachu? To absurdalne.

Po śniadaniu znika, a ja wraz z tym odzyskuję pozorny spokój ducha. Myję naczynia, znów wcielając tę cholerną rutynę w życie. Nawet gdybym chciał zrobić coś innego, oderwać się od narzuconego schematu, nie odważyłbym się. Coś, czego nienawidzę, czyli ten cholerny porządek dnia, to jednocześnie coś, co trzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach i nie pozwala oszaleć.

Wszyscy mamy jakąś rutynę. A to jest moja rutyna.

Po śniadaniu wracam do pokoju. Próbuję czytać. W rogu pokoju stoi niewielka szafeczka z książkami, głównie tymi należącymi do obecnego kanonu literatury. Biorę jedną z nich w dłonie, otwierając na pierwszej stronie; od bardzo dawna staram się przeczytać tę powieść, ale literki jak zwykle zlewają mi się w całość. Jedynym słowem, jakie bezproblemowo potrafię odróżnić od tej bezkształtnej masy, jest powtarzające się na wszystkich stronach hasło _MORDERCA._

Każdego cholernego dnia pojawia się ono przed oczami, a ja, głupi, nadal łudzę się, że kolejnego ranka w końcu dam radę przeczytać ten pieprzony rozdział pierwszy. Że uda mi się zrobić postęp, iść do przodu, a nie tylko stać w miejscu. Bo przecież stojąc w miejscu, tak naprawdę się cofamy, nieprawdaż?

 _Czy jestem mordercą?_ – pytam siebie pod wpływem złości i smutku. Zapewne powinienem zwrócić się z tym do Diany, ale nawet tego nie robiąc, znam jej odpowiedź. Ja sam zaś nie potrafię spojrzeć na to obiektywnie, więc liczę na pomoc kogoś z zewnątrz. Zawsze jednak gdy opuszczam cztery ściany mojego pokoju, słowo to ulatuje z mojej pamięci, wracając do mnie dopiero następnego dnia.

_Czy jesteś mordercą, Bucky?_

_Ja? Nie! Nikogo bym nie skrzywdził. Nikogo! Jestem tylko ofiarą, przypadkową ofiarą, która znalazła się w nieodpowiednim czasie, w nieodpowiednim miejscu..._

Czasami wierzę w to, co mamroczę. Cicho, pod nosem, jak mantrę, modlitwę do bliżej nieokreślonego boga. Mówię, choć nie wiem dlaczego; skąd pochodzą te słowa, kto je wypowiada, co sprawia, że tak bardzo się ich boję? Czasami chowam też twarz w dłoniach, czując na skórze wilgoć łez spływających po moich policzkach. Wówczas uświadamiam sobie, że bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać siebie do czegoś, co nie jest prawdą, choć nie mam bladego pojęcia, skąd ta pewność.

Mam dziwne poczucie, że poza życiem, które wiodę tutaj, jestem jednocześnie w innym miejscu; odległym, zimnym, przerażającym, skąpanym we krwi i cierpieniu, ale nie potrafię go zdefiniować, nazwać, określić. Natychmiast odwracam wzrok, biorę trzy, cztery głębokie wdechy, wypijam duszkiem całą zawartość szklanki. Chcę ochłonąć i uświadomić sobie, że to nie jest możliwe, że jestem tutaj i teraz. Nie ma żadnego innego Jamesa Barnesa.

**Jestem tylko ja, Bucky. Tutaj i teraz, w tym czasie, w tym miejscu.**

Walczę z głosem w mojej głowie przez godzinę, może trochę mniej. Kiedy wreszcie udaje mi się pozbierać, schodzę na dół, bez słowa wymijając Dianę, która uważnie obserwuje mnie spod swoich jasnych, krótkich rzęs, sącząc z kubka sok pomarańczowy. Zarzucam na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i znikam na praktycznie opustoszałej ulicy, idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę pobliskiego baru.

Mijam parę osób, których twarze są jednocześnie mi znane i nieznane, rozmyte i wyraźne, wesołe i smutne. Mocniej wciskam dłonie w kieszenie, próbując jednocześnie osłonić się od ich nieprzychylnych spojrzeń. A może to po prostu tylko moje urojenia, nie wiem, czasami tracę nad tym kontrolę.

W barze, jak zwykle zresztą, przesiadują tylko stali klienci. Macham głową na powitanie w stronę starszej, rudowłosej kelnerki i znikam w drugiej części sali. Jest ona o wiele cichsza i mniejsza od poprzedniej, ale o to właśnie chodzi. Po drodze ściągam kurtkę i wieszam ją byle jak, a potem podchodzę do stolika pod oknem i siadam przy nim.

– Brook zaraz przyniesie nam ciepłe mleko.

Skinąwszy lekko głową, uśmiecham się odrobinę szerzej.

Przysięgam na wszystko, co mi znane, że ten głos, ciepły, niski, pełen troski i miłości, to powód, dla którego rano wstaję z łóżka, dla którego wytrzymuje okropieństwa wypływające ze strony Diany, dla którego biorę się w garść i nie poddaję. Ten głos daje mi siłę, tak samo, jak jego właściciel.

– Dobrze, Steve – odpieram miękko, spoglądając w jego błękitne oczy.

Drobny, niespełna siedemnastoletni chłopiec odwzajemnia mój uśmiech. Wyciąga rękę nad stołem i szczelnie otula nią moją dłoń. Wiem, że zimno bijące od mojego ciała jest nie do zniesienia, ale on nigdy nie zabiera swojej ręki, nigdy się nie wzdryga, ba!, nigdy nawet nie zauważyłem, aby po jego twarzy z tego powodu przebiegł jakiś grymas.

– Znów coś cię trapi, Bucky. – Steve wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia, podczas gdy Brook stawia przed nami dwie szklanki z napojem.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć co – odpowiadam cicho, biorąc łyk mleka.

Jasnowłosy chłopak wzdycha cicho, uważnie mnie obserwując.

– Pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą do samego końca.

Mam ochotę go pocałować, ale boję się, że go tym skrzywdzę, więc rezygnuję z tego pomysłu. Kiedy tak na niego patrzę, uśmiechniętego i niewinnego, zastanawiam się, co on tutaj robi, ze mną, wiecznie smutnym i przygnębionym, niestabilnym emocjonalnie chłopakiem – mężczyzną? – i nie potrafię znaleźć na to odpowiedzi. Może urzekła go ciemność, wylewająca się z moich słów, krzywego uśmiechu czy bladego spojrzenia, może dostrzegł w niej piękno i postanowił dać mi szansę. Momentami z kolei czuję się tak, jakby Bóg wystawił mnie na próbę, jakby chciał zobaczyć, czy jestem godzien tego, co dla mnie szykuje. Jeśli jednak mam być szczery, nie pragnę niczego więcej i nikogo więcej, niż Steve’a, tego chudego astmatyka, który dodaje mi otuchy, pompuje życie w moje ciało, rozjaśniając dzień szkicami odległych łąk, lasów i mórz, potrafiąc rozmawiać o nich całymi dniami i nocami.

Czasami naprawdę żałuje, że nie mamy takiej ilości czasu. Mamy wieczność, jednocześnie wcale jej nie mając.

Znajdując się obok niego, tracę jakiekolwiek poczucie rzeczywistości, a kiedy znika, czuję się tak, jakby ktoś dał mi najcenniejszy skarb tego świata, powiedział, że należy do mnie, a następnie brutalnie go odebrał.

Steve szkicuje. Skrobanie ołówka o kartkę papieru dobiega moich uszu, tworząc radosną melodię pełną pasji i uczucia. Przyglądam mu się z zafascynowaniem, starając się zapisać każdy centymetr jego twarzy w pamięci, aby móc je odtwarzać wtedy, gdy ciemność znów zawita w moim życiu, w parze z paniką i samotnością, niepewnością i strachem. Patrzenie na niego przynosi mi ulgę, choć nie wiem, co takiego na mnie ciąży, że życie wydaje się takie bolesne. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, ale w mojej głowie trafiam na potężne, dębowe drzwi zamknięte na klucz, którego zapewne nigdy nie znajdę.

Żyję i nie żyję. Jestem człowiek i duchem jednocześnie. I tylko godziny spędzone w towarzystwie Steve’a dają mi poczucie człowieczeństwa, względnego spokoju i ukojenia.

Kiedy znika, czuję się zagubiony. Tak jak teraz, gdy chłopak całuje mnie na pożegnanie w czoło i bez słowa wychodzi. Odprowadzam go tęsknym wzrokiem, wiedząc, że nie tracę go na zawsze, ale każde jego odejście boli, jak tysiące pocisków przechodzących przez ciało jednocześnie.

Rzucam na stolik parę banknotów jednodolarowych i wracam do domu, gdzie poza Dianą, samotnością i smutkiem, nic i nikt na mnie nie czeka. Spacerując główną ulicą, spotykam Vladimira, starszego mężczyznę, który nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim czerwonym beretem. Kiedyś był naukowcem, ale w nieznanych nikomu okolicznościach, wylądował na ulicy.

– Jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, Bucky. – Zawsze wita mnie tymi samymi słowami. – Pamiętaj o tym. Zmieniasz świat, sprawiasz, że jest lepszy.

Uśmiecham się słabo, nie do końca wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

– Dziękuję, Vladimirze – rzucam wymijająco, próbując ukryć się przed jego wzrokiem. Czuję tylko, jak jego dłoń zaciska się wokół mojego nadgarstka, dlatego zaskoczony – a może i nie? Przecież to zdarza się każdego popołudnia – unoszę spojrzenie.

– To, co robisz, jest darem dla ludzkości. Chronisz nas przed chaosem.

Wyrywam się delikatnie, aczkolwiek pewnie z jego uścisku i rzucam się biegiem w przeciwną stronę. Krążę po mieście przez dwa następne kwadranse, bijąc się z własnymi myślami, tak jak zawsze zresztą po spotkaniu z sowieckim bezdomnym.

Potykając się o własne nogi, w świetle wiosennego słońca, wpadam do domu.

Znów zawadzam o ten głupi wazon stojący w korytarzu, ratując go od stłuczenia dosłownie w ostatniej sekundzie. Wkraczam do kuchni, gdzie wciąż siedzi Diana. Mam wrażenie, jakby przez ten cały czas nie ruszyła się choćby o milimetr, jakby zastygła w tej pozie, pogrążona w swoich własnych myślach.

Jem obiad. Nawet nie wiem, jaki smak ma zupa, którą podsuwa mi pod nos Diana, wyraźnie niezadowolona z faktu, iż wyrwałem ją z zamyślenia. Mechanicznie wsuwam łyżkę do ust, raz za razem, z dziwnym poczuciem, jakby talerz w ogóle się nie opróżniał.

Ale się opróżnia. Powoli, małymi kroczkami cała zawartość znika. Można powiedzieć, że to samo dzieje się z dniami tutaj spędzonymi – umykają, stopniowo, całkowicie niezauważone. W moim życiu również także przyjdzie ten etap, gdy wszystko się skończy. Pytanie tylko kiedy?

Do wieczora nie robię nic konkretnego, jednocześnie nawet nie zauważając, jak czas przepływa mi przez palce. Leżę na sofie w salonie, wpatrzony w oślepiający swoją bielą sufit, zamknięty w swojej głowie.

Nie wiem nawet, o czym myślę.

Chyba o Stevie. O jego niebieskich oczach, szerokim uśmiechu i ciepłym głosie. Czymś, co rozgrzewa mnie od środka, kruszy tę wieczną zmarzlinę wewnątrz mnie na pomniejsze kawałki.

Chyba go kocham, choć staram się tego nie mówić na głos. Boję się, że gdy to zrobię, wszystko pęknie niczym bańka mydlana; zabiorą go ode mnie, zostawiając mnie ze złamanym sercem pośrodku absolutnie niczego.

Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale na samą myśl o tym ogarnia mnie niewytłumaczalna panika.

Próbuję się uspokoić, ale nie jest to wcale takie proste, gdy głosy w twojej głowie dokładają swoje trzy grosze do tej całej paranoi.

_Jesteś nikim, Bucky._

_Nie zasługujesz na Steve'a. Nie zasługujesz na nic._

_Jesteś nic niewartym elementem, który zaśmieca ten świat._

_Masz krew na rękach i nigdy się jej nie pozbędziesz._

_Wstydź się tego, kim się stałeś! Wstydź się, Bucky!_

Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba płaczę. Cicho szlocham, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, szukając czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi uwolnić się od tych słów. Sprawiają wrażenie prawdziwych, jednocześnie wydając się całkowicie fałszywymi.

Może nie mówią o tym Buckym, którym jestem? Może chodzi im o kogoś całkowicie innego? Może się pomylili.

**Może.**

Chciałbym w to wierzyć. Tak bardzo chciałbym w to wierzyć. Ale nie mogę, nie potrafię się oszukiwać. Na barkach czuję cierpienie, moje, moich bliskich, nieznanych mi osób; cierpienie, które niosę w niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób. To skomplikowane. Czuję się tak, jakbym miał przed sobą wszystkie elementy układanki, ale nie potrafił jej ułożyć. Jakby ktoś zabrał mi ten mały obrazek dołączony do opakowania, który powiedziałby mi, jak wygląda całość.

Pogubiłem się.

Wiem jednak, że nie jestem całkiem stracony. Mam swoje światło przewodnie, gdzieś na końcu tego ponurego tunelu.

Steve.

Moje ciche **przypomnienie** o tym, kim jestem. Kim byłem. Kim chcę być.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie trzask zamykanych drzwi. Moich uszu dobiegają ciche głosy, męski i kobiecy. Podnoszę się z sofy; robię to trochę zbyt gwałtownie, bo przez parę sekund kręci mi się w głowie, ciało zaś znów otula ten nieprzyjemny chłód. Próbuję się z tego otrząsnąć, w panice i strachu, bo uczucie te nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych. Kiedy czuję w płucach słodkie powietrze, a wszystko na powrót wraca do normy – mojej normy – ruszam do kuchni.

Wewnątrz uderza mnie aromatyczny zapach amerykańskich naleśników. Przy stole zauważam Steve'a siedzącego plecami do mnie. Wszędzie poznam jego lekko zgarbioną sylwetkę. Znam przecież każdy szczegół składający się na tego chudego chłopca. Można by rzec, że nie ma już dla mnie żadnych tajemnic, a jednak bezustannie mnie zaskakuje. Bezustannie próbuję zrozumieć magię towarzyszącą mu niczym milczący przyjaciel, magię, którą wydaje się dostrzegać tylko ja. Dla innych to tylko Steve. Chudy, chorowity chłopiec zakochany w sztuce i wszystkim, co dobre i piękne.

Jakim więc cudem wciąż obdarza mnie swoją uwagą, skoro z dobrem i pięknem nie mam absolutnie nic wspólnego?

Miejsce po przeciwnej stronie zajmuje Diana. W milczeniu sączy gorące kakao, a kiedy zauważa mnie stojącego w progu, wzdycha cicho, jakby z politowaniem.

– Usiądź – oznajmia chłodno, władczo. Bez jej pozwolenia nie potrafię dołączyć do naszej wspólnej kolacji. Mam wrażenie, jakby coś mnie blokowało, a jej rozkaz tę blokadę otwierał.

Siadam pomiędzy nimi. Zauważam, jak Steve uśmiecha się do mnie, szeroko, ciepło. Chcę go odwzajemnić, ale karcące spojrzenie Diany sprowadza mnie na ziemię. Coś we mnie się jednak buntuje i ku jej zaskoczeniu moje usta finalnie wykrzywiają się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Jemy w milczeniu, nie ciszy. Towarzyszy nam bowiem grające radio, cud techniki, jakie wypluwa z siebie pojedyncze słowa, nuty, tworzące radosną, bardzo skoczną całość. I znów pojawia się to uczucie, że znam tę piosenkę, ale jej tytuł, kolejne wersy zostają mi na końcu języka. Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć.

Spoglądam na Steve'a. Na jego delikatne dłonie, jasne włosy i pogodny wyraz twarzy. Jest dla mnie niczym talizman, wyciszenie trosk i wątpliwości. W obliczu jego obecności nawet Diana przestaje istnieć. Może dlatego gdy rzucam krótkie spojrzenie w jej kierunku, uświadamiam sobie, że zniknęła.

A kiedy na powrót odwracam twarz w stronę Steve'a, jego również nie ma.

Zaczynam panikować. Mój oddech przyspiesza, moje dłonie zaczynają drzeć. Nogi robią się jak z waty, a na dno żołądka opada coś ciężkiego. Poczucie straty, bolesnej, odejścia bez żadnego pożegnania.

Czuję się, jakbym spadał.

Powietrze przenika przez cienki materiał mojej koszuli, dżins spodni. Mam wrażenie, jakby otaczały mnie pojedyncze krople deszczu, zamrażające się na skutek zetknięcia z moją skórą. Wyciągam dłoń, próbując się czegoś złapać, uratować się przed upadkiem. Rozpaczliwie staram się nie-umrzeć. Dookoła mnie jest tylko nicość. Szybuję bezwładnie, jakbym nie miał władzy nad żadną z moich kończyn. Czuję tylko łzy zbierające się w kącikach oczu, bo wiem, że to już koniec.

Nagle wszystko ustaje. Na nowo siedzę na twardym, drewnianym krześle przy niewielkim kuchennym stole, a przede mną leży talerz z zimnymi już naleśnikami. Jestem jednak sam, nadal nie ma obok ani Diany, ani Steve’a.

Kiedy do ciała wracają mi resztki sił, zrywam się z miejsca. Wybiegam przed dom. Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć dlaczego to robię; dziwna siła ciągnie mnie w tamtym kierunku, jakby cicho wołała moje imię. Nie potrafię się jej oprzeć, sprzeciwić. Znów jestem bierny wobec tego, co szykuje dla mnie świat.

Stając na ganku, zauważam Steve’a. Stoi cztery metry ode mnie, pośrodku usypanej ze żwirku ścieżki. Chcę do niego biec, objąć go szczelnie ramionami i nigdy więcej nie puszczać. Pragnę chronić go od całego zła, od wszystkiego, co może go skrzywdzić. Gdy jednak robię krok do przodu, czuję, jak coś mnie powstrzymuje. Silne ręce zaciskają się wokół moich ramion, uniemożliwiając mi jakikolwiek ruch. Po obu moich stronach stoją wysocy, dobrze zbudowani mężczyźni odziani od stóp do głów w czerń. Widzę tylko ich oczy, równie ciemne, co ich ubrania, którymi beznamiętnie mnie obserwują. Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje, a przynajmniej do czasu, gdy z powrotem przenoszę wzrok na Steve’a.

Wokół niego stoi trójka mężczyzn. W jednym z nich poznaję twarz Vladimira, który brutalnie popycha Steve’a. Ten z kolei upada boleśnie na kolana, wpatrując się we mnie. W jego błękitnych oczach nie dostrzegam strachu, co najwyżej wybaczenie. Pozostała dwójka ma wycelowaną broń w jego szczupłe plecy.

– Uciekaj – mamrocze Steve. Muszę czytać z ruchów jego warg.

Przełykam głośno ślinę.

– Nie – odpowiadam równie cicho. – Nie bez ciebie.

Vladimir poprawia swój czerwony kaszkiet, nie obdarzając mnie nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. Wykazuje szybki gest dłonią, w myśl którego dwójka jego żołnierzy unosi lufy swoich karabinów. W ich wypolerowanych kolbach odbija się światło księżyca, jaki tej nocy jest w pełni.

Czas staje w miejscu. Na kilka długich chwil jestem jakby w próżni.

A kiedy ona znika, wszystko dzieje się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Pojedyncze pociski przeszywające drobne ciało Steve’a. Łzy błyszczące w jego jasnych oczach. Dziki śmiech Vladimira. Ja, wrzeszczący tak głośno, że aż szyby w oknach rozsypują się w drobny mak. Zimno, wszechogarniające zimno. Wyrywam się, chcę podbiec do jego podziurawionego ciała, ale nie mogę się wyrwać. Jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to przyglądanie się martwemu człowieku, który stał w centrum mojego wszechświata, którego kochałem aż do szaleństwa.

Sekundy zdają się wiecznością, kiedy patrzysz na śmierć bliskiej ci osoby. Najpierw ogarnia cię tęsknota, potem żal, na końcu wściekłość. Mam ochotę rozszarpać Vladimira i jego ludzi za to, że skrzywdzili niewinną osobę. Mojego Steve’a, który nie zrobił im żadnej krzywdy! Jeśli ktoś jest winien, to tylko i wyłącznie ja.

Niespodziewanie czuję ból w klatce piersiowej. Gdy z przerażeniem przenoszę wzrok, zauważam pojedyncze strużki krwi wypływające z dziur po kulach, brudząc materiał koszuli. Otwieram szerzej oczy, ale wcale nie jestem zaskoczony. Teraz śmierć to jedyna rzecz, której pragnę. Nie chcę żyć bez Steve’a, więc z ulgą i wdzięcznością patrzę w ciemne oczy Vladimira. Jego armia wciąż we mnie celuje, jakby nie do końca wierzyli, że mogą zabić mnie zaledwie kilkoma pociskami.

Wtedy upadam. Dosłownie ścina mnie z nóg. Ciało zalicza bliskie spotkanie z drewnianą podłogą. Vladimir i jego armia pozostawiają mnie na śmierć, sami znikają w ciemnościach nocy. Widzę tylko rozgwieżdżone niebo, a przynajmniej wyobrażam sobie, że je widzę.

Nagle dostrzegam pochylającą się nade mną Dianę. Dłonią przesuwa po moim czole, zbierając drobinki kurzu i potu, w drugiej zaś trzyma tlącego się papierosa. Uśmiecha się lekko, podczas gdy jej mlecznobiałe włosy powiewają na wietrze.

– Nareszcie otrzymałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś, Bucky – szepcze tylko.

Później wszystko znika.

 

 

 

**Budzi mnie okropne, przeszywające zimno, przechodzące wzdłuż całego mojego ciała. Chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, doskonale wiem, że znów miałem koszmary.**


End file.
